Makan
by wafertango
Summary: "Gimana kalo hyung makan aku aja ." "Jangan nyesel ama pilihanmu ya" PRODUCE 101 Crack pair ; Kim Yongguk x Bae Jinyoung Slight, Park Jin (DOB) x Taeyeong (DOB) Yaoi, BL


Gimana kalo _hyung_ makan aku aja ?"

"Jangan nyesel ama pilihanmu ya"

 **PRODUCE 101**

KIM YONGGUK x BAE JINYOUNG

slight, PARK JIN (DOB) x LEE TAEYEONG (DOB)

YAOI BL, OOC

WARNING TYPO BERTEBARAN

CERITA GAJE NAN ABSURD

BAHASA ALAY

 **HAPPY READING ~~**

Tampak dua orang remaja berwajah manis duduk di sebuah restoran yang diketahui bernama Bae Jinyoung dan Lee Taeyeong mereka terlihat seperti sedang berbicara.

Penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan ? (Siapakan mata anda untuk membaca fic absurd nya)

Let's cekidottt

"Young kamu udah pernah dimakan belum ?" Taeyeong tanya.

"Ha ? Maksudnya ?" Jinyoung bingung gk ngerti maksudnya dimakan.

"Dimakan itu, kayak kamu dimakan sama Yongguk" Taeyeong ngasih tau.

Jinyoung masi gk ngerti "kok Yonggukie _hyung_ jahat mau makan aku".

Taeyeong nepok jidat ia melupakan fakta bahwa Jinyoung termasuk anak yang masih polos, akhirnya ia ngebisikin Jinyoung kalo itu semacam 'anu'. Jinyoung langsung peka soalnya dia sudah lumayan ngerti hal gituan. Muka Jinyoung udah merah banget. "Hyu... _hyung_ jangan mengada ngada deh"

"Lha, aku serius padahal"

"Emag Tae _Hyung_ pernah dimakan Jin _hyung_ ?"

"Setiap hari malah"

"APAAA ?!?" Jinyoung mendelik tak percaya, dia kaget gaes soalnya dia gak nyangka kalo kaka sepupunya ngelakuin itu setiap hari, BAYANGKAN SETIAP HARI, Jinyoung aja belum pernah.

"Hahahahaha percaya aja kamu, ya enggaklah masa iya aku ngelakuin itu setiap hari, aku ngelakuin itu cuman waktu maljum kok, tenang young, tenang"

Fyiuhhh Jinyoung kira beneran haishhh

Setelah mereka berdua ngomong gituan, pacar Taeyeong -Park Jin- dateng terus dia bawa Taeyeong pergi. Iya sih niat awal nya Jinyoung itu kesini buat makan, eh ternyata ada Taeyeong tiba tiba duduk dan di depan Jinyoung sambil bilang gini "Young aku nunggu Jin hyung disini ya" , Mereka pun mengobrol sampai sampai Jinyoung kehilangan rasa laparnya.

Setelah pasangan itu pergi, tiba tiba ada yang manggil Jinyoung "Bae Jinyoung !!". Jinyoung otomatis noleh, dan ia melihat siapa yang memanggilnya tadi yaitu, Kim Sanggyun -mantannya dia- Sanggyun langsung duduk tanpa meminta izin kepada Jinyoung.

"Tumben kamu sendiri ?" Tanya Sanggyun tiba tiba.

"Gapapa lagi pengen aja" jawab Jinyoung sambil senyum manis.

"Temenin aku makan ya". Mendengar kata makan Ia jadi teringat ucapan kakak sepupunya tadi.

"Ma..makan apa _hyung_ ? Bukan makan aku kan ?" Tanya Jinyoung dengan wajah polosnya. Sanggyun ngakak soalnya dia mikir dapet pencerahan darimana nih anak sampe nanyai gitu ke mantan pacarnya sendiri.

"Ya enggaklah Bae, aku masih sayang nyawa kalik, nanti kalo aku makna kamu pasti aku sudah dibunuh sama si Yongguk pacar kamu".

Eh iya Jinyoung baru inget, ngapain Sanggyun makan dia, kan dia cuman minta ditemenin makan doang.

"Tapi kalo kamu nawarin sih, aku mau mau aja" yahhh galmon nih orang, udah tau mantannya sudah punya pacar eee masih berani ngegembel ae.

Jinyoung malu, malu bangettt. Suasana sekarang canggung dia hanya butuh Yong- "apa tadi katamu ?" Jinyoung merasa ada sepasang lengan sedang memeluknya dari belakang, ia pun mendongak dan mendapati Yongguk sedang menatap Sanggyun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Sudah sudah hyung, Sanggyun _hyung_ gk ngapa ngapain aku kok" ujar Jinyoung menenangkan Yongguk, sedetik setelah Jinyoung ngomong gitu Yongguk langsung narik tangannya untuk keluar kafe -lebih tepatnya menjauh dari Sanggyun- , Bahkan ia belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal ke Sanggyun.

BRAK

Yongguk membanting pintu mobil dengan keras. Ia kesal bagaimana tidak. Dulu ia pernah bilang ke Jinyoung kalo jangan sekali kali jalan berdua ama Sanggyun, tapi si Jinyoung memang agak keras kepala jadi ya... Gini deh.

Setelah itu suasana nya canggung.

Jinyoung pun membuka suara "hahahaha _hyung_ tau gk sekarang _hyung_ tuh kayak uke uke ngambek lho"

"Masbod ah" ujar Yongguk kesel pasalnya udah tau dia lagi kesel eh pacarnya ini malah bilang dia kayak uke uke ngambek kan tambah kzl.

"Yahh _hyung_ maafin Jinyoungie deh" Jinyoung pasrah ia pun mengeluarkan jurus aegyo nya untuk meminta maaf berusaha agar Yongguk mau menerimanya.

Tetapi nihil

Yongguk tetap dalam mode diamnya

Jinyoung berpikir keras lagi tapi otaknya lagi gk dapet pencerahan dari bulan, akhirnya ia pun dengan terpaksa bertanya kepada Taeyeong, bagaimana cra mengatasi seme ngambek kayak gini. Jujur selama ia pacaran sama Yongguk ataupun sama Sanggyun ia gak pernah ngalamin kejadian semenya ngambek kayak gini.

 _Hyung caranya mengatasi seme ngambek kayak gimana ?_

 _Kasih tau dong_

 _ **Tae hyung**_

 _Ha ?? Tumben ??_

 _Iya hyung tadi aku lagi berduaan ama Sanggyun hyung,_

 _Trs Yongguk hyung dateng, hbs itu ngambek deh_

 _ **Tae hyung**_

 _Sumpahh ?!, wow ternyata si Yongguk bisa ngambek juga ya ️_

 _Ya gitu deh hyung_

 _Jadi gimana caranya ?_

 _ **Tae hyung**_

 _Hmm gimana ya ?_

 _Mau tau banget atau mau tau doang ?_

 _Ayo dong hyungggggggg_

Yongguk yang merasa aneh dengan suasana sekarang ia pun melirik Jinyoung yang sedang fokus dengan HP nya sampai sampai ia tidak sadar jika sedari tadi Yongguk membaca pesannya dengan Taeyeong. Yongguk terkekeh pelan dengan kelakuan pacarnya yang satu ini, masa iya dia minta cara pada kakak sepupunya agar Yongguk nggak ngambek kan polos gituuu, Yongguk jadi gemessss deh, jadi pengen makan pacarnya, eh nggak boleh nggak boleh Yongguk harus nunggu pacarnya siap dihalalin dulu baru deh dihalalin, kalo nggak nanti Yongguk dosa dong .

Setelah beberapa menit Jinyoung menunggu balasan dari _hyung_ nya itu akhirnya _hyung_ nya pun membalas

 _ **Tae hyung**_

 _Ya, dikasih kamu aja_

 _Ha ?? Maksudnya dikasih aku ??_

 _Dikasih sesuatu dari aku gitu_

 _Oh kalo gitu oke hyung_

 _Makasih atas sarannya_

Setelah itu Jinyoung berpikir lagi, sesuatu apa ya yang disukai Yongguk.

'Ah ! Kamera, iya kamera !, tapi kemahalan jangan dah, apa makanan aja kali ya ? Emm kalo makanan... Ah ! Iya , tteobokki, oke fix tteobokki aja'

"Hyung mau makan gak ?"

 _'Iya, makan kamu' ,_

"Enggak"

"Kalo makan tteobokki ?"

"Enggak"

"Ttebokki buatanku ?"

"Enggak"

Jinyoung menghela napas pasrah, ia pun berinsiatif untuk menanyakan cara selain itu pada Taeyeong. Tetapi sebelum ia membuka chat ada pesan amsuk eh salah masuk maksudnya.

 _3 message unread_

 ** _Tae hyung_**

 _Enggak maksudnya kamu nawarin kamu dimakan dia gitu_

 _Pasti dia gak nolak kok_

 _Percaya deh_

Setelah membaca pesan dari Taeyeong, ia buru buru membalas pesannya.

 _Enggak ah pasti sakit_

 ** _Tae hyung_**

 _Pertama tama sakit sih tapi habis itu nikmat kok_

 _Tenang aja_

Jinyoung ragu ama saran kedua dari Taeyeong, sumpahhh dia takut ama saran yang kedua ini akhirnya pun ia memutuskan melakukannya, kan sapa tau gitu toh Kim Yongguk atau Jin Longguo ini pacarnya kan, daripada dia ama Yongguk putus gara gara hal sepele gini, GAK, GAK AKAN !

" _Hyung, hyung_ beneran gak mau makan ?"

"Bener"

"Kalo makan aku, beneran masih gamau ?"

"Jangan nyesel ama pilihanmu ya"

Setelah Yongguk ngomong gitu, dia langsung nyalain mobil terus ngendarain mobil dengan cepet kayak di fast and furious gitu, untung jalannya sepi kan jadi kayak punya neneknya Yongguk gituuuuuu.

Setelah sampai dirumah, ia pun langsung menggendong Jinyoung ala _inces_ alias _bridal style_ /wihiiii aing jg mau dong bang/

DAN SETELAH ITU

JENG JENG

PASTI UDAH TAU LHA YAW

/IYKWIM :v/

 **FINNNN**

 **gak se**

 **OMAKE**

"Jinyoungie kayaknya hari ini jalanmu sedikit pincang deh" tanya Taeyeong dengan tatapan curiga.

"Eh masa _hyung_ eng..ggak kok, perasaan _hyung_ aja kali" jawab Jinyoung gugup

"Hmmm iya kayaknya, tapi kenapa hari ini kamu pake baju _turtleneck_?, padahal sekarang cuacanya panas"

"Emang kenapa _hyung_ kan aku yang pake bukan _hyung"_

"Ya tapi hyung yang gerah"

"Lha kok bisa"

"Bisa lah"

"Hemeh -,-"

"Mending buka aja deh young"

"Ja..jangan"

"Kenapa emangnya kamu sakit ?"

Taeyeong megang dahinya Jinyoung

"Enggak tuh"

"Ngg" muka Jinyoung udah merah

Taeyeong yang liat mukanya Jinyoung memerah curiga dan akhirnya dapet pencerahan atau hikamh dari bulan "Ahh ngerti aing"

"Pasti kamu kemarin habis itu kan" tebak Taeyeong.

"Ssst _hyung_ jangan keras keras" bisik Jinyoung.

"WOAHHHH _URI_ JINYOUNGIEE UDA- hmpfth"

Jinyoung nutup mulutnya Taeyeong pake tangannya, masbod Taeyeong yang udah kalap kalap gajelas minta dilepasin, salahnya sendiri teriak teriak padahal udah disuruh diem eeeee malah teriak teriak.

JINYOUNG SHY SHY GAESSSSS

 **FINNNNNNNNNNN dengan tidak jelasnya**

 **HADUHH SUMPAH EUY, AING NULIS FF INI YANG HARUSNYA BELAJAR MAU UKK MALAH NULIS FF INI, HADEEHHH**

 **Jadi maaf kalo ff nya agak gaje dan alay**

 **Pikiran dipenuhi dengan pelajarannnnn**

 **OH IYAA UDAH LIAT PRODUCE 101 YANG OEPN UP BELUM ?**

 **DEH DEHHH MELELEH AINGG**

 **HAKNYEON SEKSEH**

 **SEONHO SEKSEH**

 **KENTA SEKSEH**

 **YONGGUK SEKSEH**

 **SEMUA SEKSEHHHHHH**

 **WADAWWWW**

 **PADAHAL KEPIKIRAN KOPEL INI TUH WAKTU MEREKA PANCO (again) TERUS SI YONGGUK BILANG APA GITU PAKE BAHASA CINA TERUS AKU LIAT ARTINYA, DAN ARTINYA... JENG JENGGGGGG**

 **"Udah makan belum" kalo gk salah se ehe**

 **Terus setelah itu mereka malu malu kodomo hadehhh**

 **Pinginnya bikin Yongguk polos, tapi berhubung idenya yang keluar ini ya jadi bikin ini deh**

 **Makasih, kamsahamnida, xie xie, konichiwa, khon khun khap buat yang** **sudah baca ff ini ama review**

 **Kalo gak salah ini requestannya**

 **Daehra ama EganimEXO**

 **Makasihhh yang udah mau requestt**

 **ENJOY IT**


End file.
